Une vie à Manhattan
by missblablachou
Summary: Avait Ma Vie Tout d'Une Vie normale. Mais Quand j'ai commencer a me meler des affaires de Chuck mon beau frère que ma vie a totalement changée ... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Je viens te chercher

Le soleil est encore plus beau que d'habitude ce matin. C'est ce que j'aime en Arizona, il fait toujours beau et chaud. Je vis dans une petite maison avec mon père, Adam. La fin des vacances approche : dans une semaine je rentrerais au lycée, et ce sera mon anniversaire : J'aurais quinze ans. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes amis ! Je ne les ais pas vus des vacances, car la plupart partent tout l'été. Moi, je reste chez moi car nous n'avons pas l'argent pour partir en vacances. Je suis plutôt bonne élève, mais mon père n'a pas les moyens de m'inscrire dans un lycée prestigieux, c'est donc dans le lycée le plus proche de chez moi qui se situe tout de même à trois quart d'heure de route d'ici que je suis inscrite. Seulement, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile : mon père tient le garage automobile de notre ville, et n'a pas les moyens d'embaucher des employés, c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui m'occupe de la comptabilité, enfin, de toute la paperasse quoi. Je sais très bien que j'aurais beaucoup plus de travail maintenant que je suis au lycée, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser mon père s'occuper seul du garage.

Il y a de l'agitation en bas. Des visiteurs ? Personne ne vient jamais chez nous. Je décide de regarder discrètement pas ma fenêtre, c'est la que j'aperçois, garé dans la cour de notre maison, une voiture noir aux vitres teintées. Est-il possible de rendre une voiture si brillante ? J'ai beau avoir un père garagiste, je n'ai jamais vu pareille voiture. J'enfile un jean et un vieux t-shirt en vitesse, et descends rejoindre mon père pour en savoir un peu plus sur la présence de cette magnifique voiture. Celui-ci est assis dans la salle à manger, en compagnie d'un homme et d'une femme : l'homme porte un costume magnifique qui doit valoir une fortune ! Il semblerait qu'il ait une cinquantaine d'années. La femme elle porte un tailleur couleur perle, et des talons hauts. Aucun cheveu ne dépasse de son chignon. Ils sont de dos, je n'arrive donc pas à distinguer leurs visages. Ils ont l'air d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, et je veux en savoir plus. Je m'assieds donc dans les escaliers et écoute ce qui ce dit :

« Je penses que Mia ne mérite pas d'aller dans un pauvre petit lycée de secteur. Elle a des grandes capacités et mérites de rentrer dans une école prestigieuse. Je sais que tu veux qu'elle reste avec toi mais pense à ta fille.

-Gayle, tu réapparais après cinq ans d'absence. Tu ne trouves pas que tout ça est un peu exagéré ? Tu nous as abandonné et ta fille ne te l'a jamais pardonné. Elle ne voudra jamais partir avec toi. »

Je commence à comprendre. C'est moi le centre de cette discussion, et cette femme si élégante qui est assise dans ma salle à manger, c'est ma mère. Je décide de descendre les escaliers. Je viens me poster aux côtés de mon père, et défit celle qui est censée être qualifiée de maman du regard.

« Ma chérie ! s'exclame t'elle, ce que tu as grandit ! Tu es magnifique… »

Elle se lève et tend les bras vers moi. Je m'écarte et lui fait comprendre que je ne veux rien venant de sa part. Seulement, j'ai besoin d'explication après ce qu'il s'est passé :

« Pourquoi t'es là ? Comment tu peux oser venir chez nous après nous avoir laissé tomber de la sorte ! J'aurais honte à ta place. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'accueillir les bras ouverts et te dire combien tu m'as manqué ? Pour moi t'existes plus. T'es plus rien. Et encore moins ma mère. »

Le silence règne dans la pièce. Ma mère ne me regarde plus, les yeux imbibés de larmes. L'homme qui est à côté d'elle lui caresse la main tendrement. Ca me dégoute. Il y a en moi une irrésistible envie de lui faire du mal. C'est pour cela que je décide de lui poser des questions. Je vais me servir un gobelet de café, et vient m'assoir aux côtés de mon père.

« Et bien maintenant que tu es là, racontes nous un peu. Comment ca se passe dans ta grande ville ? Manhattan c'est ça ? »

-Et bien, comme tu peux le constater, je me suis remariée, avec Bartholomew mais tu peux l'appeler Bart tu sais. Je l'ai rencontré à Manhattan. Ecoutes ma chérie, je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup mais je pense qu'il faut que tu oublis tout ca… C'est pour ca que je suis venue te chercher, pour t'emmener à Manhattan. Tu vivras avec moi et Bart dans un nouvel appartement. Tu verras, il est très beau et très grand. Il a aussi un fils, Chuck. Il n'est pas bien plus âgé que toi, seulement deux ans. Il pourra te faire découvrir la ville. Nous t'avons aussi déjà inscrite dans un établissement très prestigieux, Constance Billard, c'est une école pour filles très réputée. Là-bas, tu suivras des études de qualité. Je te promets que tu t'y plairas.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu crois exactement ? Que je vais tout abandonner, mes amis, papa ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver comme ca et de m'annoncer que je dois partir. En plus, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vivre dans la même maison que toi ! Tu peux rentrer chez toi, dans ta petite famille de bourges, tu m'as abandonnée, tu n'as jamais pris de mes nouvelles en cinq ans ! Je pense que tu arriveras à finir ta vie sans moi.

-Ecoutes Mia, me dis Bart, ta mère a fait un long voyage pour venir te chercher. Elle veut vraiment que tu reviennes. Cette école est tout de même la plus réputée de tout Manhattan. Ce serait une chance pour toi d'y entrer. Tu as de grandes capacités et ce n'ait pas en restant au fin fond de l'Arizona que tu vas les exploiter. Travailler dans le garage de ton père n'est pas une bonne idée. Ca t'empêche de suivre tes études correctement.

-Mais est-ce-que je vous ai demandé votre avis ? Non il ne me semble pas. »

Il fallait en plus que le nouveau mari de ma mère s'y mette ? Jamais je ne pourrais vivre dans cette famille. Il n'était pas question que je quitte ma ville natale pour me retrouver dans une maison avec de parfaits inconnus.

« Ecoutes Mia, dis ma mère avec une voix calme, nous ne te laissons pas vraiment le choix. Si tu ne viens pas avec nous, c'est sur Adam que la faute retombera.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce-que mon père à voir avec ça ?

-Ton père, repris Bart, te fait travailler depuis plusieurs années sans que tu sois déclarée et surtout sans te rémunérer. C'est contre la loi. Si tu ne viens pas, nous dénoncerons ton père à la police.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ce que vous faites ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Mia, dit mon père en me prenant la main tendrement, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Gayle et Bart ce sont engagés à me donner de l'argent et grâce à ça tu pourras partir et suivre des études dignes de ce nom, et moi je pourrais engager quelqu'un qui s'occupera de la comptabilité. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ce travail… Je veux que tu sois heureuse mon ange.

- Promets-moi que l'on se verra souvent ! Lui dis-je les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Bien sur ma chérie… Je t'aime tellement ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Comme dans un rêve

Le voyage en voiture fut très pénible ; personne n'osait dire mot vu l'ambiance qui régnait. J'en voulais beaucoup à ma mère. Mon père est la seule chose qu'il me reste sur cette planète. Je l'aime plus que tout. En tout cas, mon beau père ne le remplacera jamais !

Le voyage dura une heure. Notre maison était située en pleine campagne, et l'aéroport se trouvait à une heure d'ici. Malgré ma réticence à partit avec ma « nouvelle famille », j'étais très curieuse de voir à quoi ressembler un aéroport. Je n'étais encore jamais sortie de ma campagne natale ! Cependant, je fus un peu déçue. Ca ne ressemblait en rien aux grands bâtiments que l'on voyait dans les films. A ma grande surprise, lorsque nous arrivâmes, un portier m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Décidément, je ne m'y ferais sans doute jamais. J'étais très mal à l'aise aux côtés de ma mère et de Bart. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de vêtements leur aillant surement coutés une fortune ! Alors que moi, je portais un vieux jean troué, et un sweat beaucoup trop grand pour moi. La première chose que je fis, fut de regarder le tableau où étaient inscrits tous les voyages. Mais aucun vol n'annonçait de départ pour Manhattan.

« Gayle ? Je n'arrivais décidément pas à l'appeler maman. Il n'y a aucun vol pour Manhattan.

-Ma chérie, me répondit-elle, appel moi maman s'il te plait. Nous avons un jet privé tu sais. Il est donc normal qu'il ne soit pas inscrit. »

Je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisais la… Un jet privé… Rien que ca ! J'étais anxieuse et à la fois impatiente de rentrer dans l'avion. Au lieu de nous faire enregistrer comme tout le monde avant d'embarquer, Bart se dirigea vers les pistes d'atterrissages. Visiblement nous étions attendus. Un grand nombre de personnes étaient postés devant l'avion. Ma mère ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer. Je montais les marches des escaliers très lentement. Comme pour faire durer le suspens… D'ailleurs la surprise fut de taille ; l'appareil était aménagé comme un appartement. Au lieu de sièges, c'était des canapés qui étaient installés. Il y avait même des rideaux aux hublots.

« Mets-toi à l'aise ma chérie. Le voyage ne sera pas très long. Me dis tendrement ma mère. »

Je m'installai sur un des canapés, puis prit le livre que j'avais apporté pour le voyage. Lire était un des me grands passe-temps. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire là ou j'habitais. Depuis je vivais dans les livres. Les histoires d'amour surtout. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami. Mais avec le nombre de livres romantiques que j'avais dévoré, c'était comme si toutes ces histoires étaient les miennes. J'aimais me mettre à la place des héroïnes des histoires. Ca me faisait rêver…

Le voyage était passé très vite. Je ne m'étais d'ailleurs pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormie. Lors de l'atterrissage, je fus un peu secouée. J'eu le temps de contempler la ville par le hublot. C'est la que j'aperçus, pour la première fois, les hauts grattes ciels de Manhattan. Il y en avait à perte de vue ! C'était comme dans les séries américaines que je regardais parfois le samedi après-midi pour faire passer le temps. Et c'en était moi l'héroïne…

Je sortis de l'avion ; une voiture nous attendait déjà. Elle était encore plus luxueuse que celle que j'avais vue ce matin lors de mon réveil, alors que j'étais encore en Arizona. Nos valises étaient déjà dans le coffre de la voiture. Ils ne faisaient visiblement pas les choses à moitié. La voiture sortit très vite de l'aéroport. Nous avons un peu roulé avant d'arriver au cœur de la grande ville. J'étais émerveillée par tout ce monde et ces décors… Magnifique. Comme dans mes rêves, mes livres et mes séries… En mieux.

« A ta droite, c'est le Plazza Hôtel, me dit Bart en me décrivant un grand bâtiment, des amis à nous, les Waldorf, y résident.

-Ils vivent dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

-Nous pas exactement. L'hôtel leur appartient. »

Devant mon air halluciné, ma mère et Bart rirent.

« Tu n'as pas fini d'avoir des surprises ma grande ! Repris Bart. Cette ville en est remplie ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans un nouvel événement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon fils Charles s'occupera de toi. Enfin tu auras bien sur ta propre liberté, mais c'est lui qui te fera découvrir la ville. D'ailleurs appel le Chuck. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il déteste son prénom. »

Il me fit un sourire, et la voiture s'arrêta devant une résidence très luxueuse. Un portier vint m'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, comme à l'aéroport quelques heures auparavant. Il était en uniforme. Un truc assez ignoble d'ailleurs. Je le dévisageai et le mit très mal à l'aise visiblement. Il baissa les yeux et me dévisagea à son tour. Avais-je l'air d'une extra-terrestre ? Je me rappelai soudain que je portais sur moi des vêtements de paysanne. Je lui fis un sourire puis suivi Bart et ma mère vers l'entrée de la maison. Un homme nous attendait devant la maison.

« Madame Bass, dit celui-ci en faisant une révérence devant ma mère.

-Bonjour Oscar. Tout s'est bien passé ici ?

-Oui parfaitement madame. Il me regarda. Serait-ce la fille de madame ?

-Oh oui excusez-moi. Oscar je vous présente Mia.

-Enchantez de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle.

-Moi de même, répondis-je maladroitement.

-Oscar, Charles est ici ? demanda Bart.

-Oui monsieur. Votre fils vous attend dans le salon principal. »

Sur ce, nous pûmes rentrer dans la maison. Tout était beau et brillait autant que la voiture de ce matin.

« Oscar est l'intendant de la maison, chuchota ma mère à mon intention. »

Cette situation était des plus étranges. Hier encore je vivais dans ma petit maison de campagne avec mon père, et me voila dans une maison digne d'un roi. Nous traversâmes une multitude de pièces toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Je me croyais dans un conte de fée. La robe de princesse en moins.

Le salon principal se situait au centre de la maison. C'était surement la pièce la plus éclairée et la plus décorée de toutes. Sur un des canapés, un garçon était assis. Il était de dos, je ne voyais pas son visage.


	3. Chapitre 3: Ta nouvelle vie ici

« Charles ! Viens dire bonjour à Mia », dit Bart en appelant le garçon du canapé.

Chuck se leva, se tourna vers nous et me gratifia d'un sourire. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient sur le front. Ses yeux étaient en amande, il avait un regard ténébreux. Malgré ça, il avait un irrésistible charme qui me dérangea.

« Chuck Bass, enchanté » me dit celui-ci en me déposant un baisé sur la main.

« Euh salut… Moi c'est Mia », répondis-je maladroitement.

Visiblement cela l'amusa tout comme ma mère et Bart. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise par l'attitude de ce garçon. Il me fixait en souriant. Je commençais à regretter d'être partie avec ma mère. Je ne me sentais pas de vivre ici avec ce garçon si mystérieux, ca m'en faisait presque peur. Je voulais me retirer au plus vite.

« Est-ce-que je pourrais aller dans ma chambre, dis-je timidement.

-Bien sur ma chérie, répondit ma mère en me prenant par la main, nous allons te la montrer. »

Ma chambre était située à l'étage. Les escaliers étaient immenses et couleur or. Tout cela me dépassait. Je passais d'une petite maison perdue au fin fond de l'Arizona, à un palace au cœur de Manhattan. Le changement était trop brutal. En plus de cela, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec de parfaits inconnus. L'étage était plus moderne que le salon, l'ambiance y était plus intime.

« Voila ta chambre ma chérie. »

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Elle était immense ! C'était comme un appartement à moi toute seule. Le lit était placé au milieu de la pièce, et était en forme de soucoupe. Un écran plat était accroché au mur en face de mon lit, immense. Il y avait des plantes, des décorations de partout. Un bureau immense… Je n'en revenais pas. Mais le plus hallucinant dans tout ça, c'était l'immense dressing qui se trouvait au fond de ma chambre. Il faisait la taille de ma chambre chez mon père.

« Bon il n'y a rien dedans, dit ma mère, mais je compte bien t'aider à remplir tout ça. Tu dois avoir un uniforme pour rentrer à Constance Billard. Demain je t'emmènerais faire du shopping. Tu pourras acheter ce que tu veux bien sur. Tant que cela reste joli et classe. J'aimerais que tu oublis les jeans et les sweats aussi. Nous irons également chez le coiffeur.

-Je ne suis pas sur que me forcer à m'acheter des vêtements qui ne soient pas mon style soit une bonne idée… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas mon identité.

-Chérie… Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mettre des vêtements, comment dire… Décontractés. Cela pourrait nuire à la famille Bass tu comprends, je…

-Je me fiche de cette famille Gayle ! Personne ne me forcera à m'habiller autrement que de la façon qui me plait !

-Mia, je ne dis pas ca pour t'embêter, loin de ça mais si tu n'écoutes pas mes conseils, tu seras la cible des rires et des moqueries des autres. Il faut que tu m'écoutes… Vivre à Manhattan, ce n'est pas seulement changer d'environnement. Il y a un code à respecter tu sais… Je… J'ai connu ça, j'ai mis du temps à m'adapter à ce changement. Je n'en avais pas les moyens. C'est seulement quand j'ai connu Bart que les gens ont commencé à me respecter. Grâce à mon nouveau style, mais aussi et surtout, grâce à Bart. Je te promets que si tu m'écoutes, ta vie sera beaucoup plus agréable.

-Elle a raison. »

Chuck venait de faire apparition dans la chambre, et me souriait toujours aussi irrésistiblement.

« Pardon ? Répondis-je surprise.

-Ce que dit Gayle, c'est la vérité. Je suis bien placé pour t'en parler. Je connais tout ça. Les filles de Constance Billard n'ont aucune pitié entre elles. Même tes meilleures amies peuvent te faire des coups bas. En seulement une journée, tu peux te retrouver sur internet ridiculisée au possible. C'est très humiliant. Lorsqu'elles ont l'occasion de te ridiculiser, elles n'hésitent pas. Le seul moyen de te faire accepter, est de porter les dernières fringues, les dernières chaussures à la mode… Ce genre de chose. Tu comprends ?

-Oui je crois, répondis-je gênée.

-Je veux t'avertir aussi, reprit il, tout le monde va parler tu sais. Tu es nouvelle dans la famille. Il va y avoir des tas de rumeurs sur toi.

-Comme quoi ? Le questionnais-je inquiète.

-Et bien des trucs du genre… Ma nouvelle conquête ou la fille cachée de mon père. Tes premières semaines à Manhattan ne vont pas être de tout repos. Le mieux dans ce genre de situations, c'est de ne jamais répondre, toujours rester froide aux réactions des autres. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ca. En Arizona c'était très calme. Pratiquement tout le monde se connaissait. Et la mode là-bas… Il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

-Tu verras. La vie à Manhattan est beaucoup plus drôle. »

Sur ces mots, il me sourit et sorti de la chambre.

« Chérie, repris ma mère, je voulais t'offrir cet ordinateur portable. Je sais que ton père va te manquer et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

-Merci… »

Sur ce elle sortit de la chambre. J'étais perdue ici. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout ce luxe ne me convenait pas. C'était bizarre mais néanmoins plaisant. J'allais pouvoir rendre mes amies folles de jalousie en leur envoyant une photo de mon demi-frère mais aussi de ma nouvelle maison, j'allais avoir des habits de grandes marques. Mais mon père me manquait. Si ce qu'avaient dit Gayle et Bart était faux ? S'ils ne l'aidaient pas financièrement ? Comment allait-il faire ? Je me faisais du souci pour lui. Bien que ce soit un adulte, il n'était pas très responsable, et c'est souvent moi qui m'occupai de la maison... Je regardai l'ordinateur que ma mère avait posé sur mon bureau, et décidai de lui envoyer un e-mail.

_Papa,_

_La vie ici est très différente que celle que je vivais avant avec toi. La famille Bass a des portiers pour chaque pièce, il doit y avoir cinq salons au moins, et mon dressing fait la taille de mon ancienne chambre. Demain Gayle va m'emmener faire du shopping, car il y a une histoire de code ou je ne sais trop quoi. Néanmoins Chuck, mon demi-frère a l'air très gentil. Je ne le connais pas encore très bien mais il m'a promis de me faire visiter la ville, et m'explique un peu comment se déroule la vie à Manhattan._

_Mais tu me manques, et malgré les strass et les paillettes dans lesquels je vis, c'est avec toi que je me sens le mieux. Promets-moi que je pourrais te revoir bientôt !_

_Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Le garage marche bien ? Est-ce-que Suzy est venue récupérer sa voiture ? N'oublis pas de lui expliquer pour cette histoire de frein. As-tu trouvé un employé pour faire la comptabilité à ma place ? Si tu as besoin d'aide un de ces jours, n'hésites pas à me demander et je viendrais te rendre service. Après tout, ce n'est pas un voyage en avion de plus qui va ruiner Bart. De plus qu'il a un jet privé rien qu'à lui._

_Je ne sais pas si je vais me plaire ici…_

_Le temps parait tellement long sans toi !_

_Je t'embrasse…_

_Ta Mia._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Des rumeurs perturbantes

La nuit était passée très lentement. Il me fut impossible de fermer l'œil. Je repensais à la journée qui venait de se dérouler, tout ce qui s'était passé, ce que Chuck avait dit. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer des ennuis. Si tout ça était vrai ! Si tout le monde parlait sur moi et sur ma famille. Comment est-ce-que je ferais. Je n'aurais jamais le cran pour me défendre et pour affronter toutes ces petites bourgeoises de Constance Billard. J'avais peur. Je ne le montrais pas mais j'avais peur. Dans mon lycée en Arizona, j'avais beaucoup de repartie, je ne me laissais jamais marcher sur les pieds. Seulement la vie y était paisible contrairement à ici.

Il était neuf heures du matin et la maison semblait étrangement calme. Je ne savais pas si je devais me lever. Mais je ne voulais pas rester enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne me réveiller. Je décidai donc de sortir, et me lançai à la recherche de la cuisine. J'avais une faim de loup ! La maison était tellement grande que je mis dix minutes à la trouver. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui était occupé à préparer des pancakes.

« Hum… Bonjour, dis-je gênée

-Oh bonjour mademoiselle, me répondit la femme, je m'appelle Susane. Je suis la cuisinière des Bass. Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Des pancakes vous aimez ça ?

-Oui bien sur ! Mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine vous savez. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Je ne suis pas comme les Bass. Je sais me débrouiller seule… A vrai dire, ça me dérange un peu que quelqu'un travail pour moi.

-C'est mon métier mademoiselle. Je vous assure. On me paie pour faire cela. Et si je ne le fais pas, je peux être punie voir renvoyée. Je suis la pour vous servir mademoiselle.

-D'accord… Mais appelez-moi Mia alors.

-Très bien… Mia »

Lorsque j'eu fini mon petit déjeuner, je décidai de visiter la maison un peu mieux car je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de tout voir la veille. La première chose que je remarquai, fut que tout était merveilleusement bien rangé et nettoyé. Tout était rangé la où il devait l'être, rien ne trainait, tout était classé par ordre alphabétique, croissant, décroissant. Vraiment différemment de ce que je connaissais avant. Puis je vis dehors une piscine, immense et entourée de plantes magnifiques. Si personne n'était là, et bien autant en profiter.

« Excusez-moi Susane, sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver un maillot de bain ?

-Oui bien sur. Votre mère en a tout un tas. Je pense qu'ils vous iront. »

Tous les maillots de bain de Gayle étaient très sexys, beaucoup trop sexys pour moi. Rien à voir avec les vêtements qu'elle mettait lorsque nous vivions encore tous les trois en Arizona. Cependant j'avais très envie de me baigner, et personne était là, donc personne ne me verrait. J'enfilai le maillot de bain, et étrangement, c'est comme si il avait était fait pour moi. Finalement, lorsqu'on disait que ma mère et moi étions comme deux jumelles, c'était peut-être vrai après tout.

L'eau de la piscine était parfaite : claire, limpide, tiède à la perfection. Je revivais. Je me sentais bien à présent. Mais alors que je croyais être seule, je me trompais.

Chuck arriva dans le jardin suivit d'un ami. Il était blond, et avait les yeux incroyablement bleus. Magnifiques. Il s'appelait Nate, c'était le meilleur ami de Chuck.

« Qui est cette fille ? Dit Nate.

-De qui ? Ah elle, répondit Chuck, c'est Mia.

-Une nouvelle conquête je suppose.

-Non pas vraiment. A vrai dire c'est la fille de Gayle. Elle est arrivée hier de l'Arizona.

-Mignonne, dit Nate en me regardant sortir de l'eau. Très sexy même je dirais. Tu comptes coucher avec elle ? Après tout qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

-C'est ma demi-sœur ! Je me ferais tuer par Bart si je faisais ça. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait s'envisager.

-Et bien. Je t'ai connu bien moins raisonnable. Tu m'impressionnes tu sais ? »

Ils partirent, et Nate me fit un irrésistible sourire, que je lui rendis gênée. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il se tramait !

Grâce à ce garçon, ma journée venait de s'illuminer. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. C'était idiot car je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Ill était beaucoup plus âgé, et même. Dans quelques jours, il ne se souviendrait déjà plus de moi. De toute façon il ne connaissait rien de moi. Quand il découvrirait que je suis une pauvre petite lycéenne débarquée du fin fond de l'Arizona, ce sourire qu'il m'avait attribué deviendrait un sourire moqueur. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça l'était déjà.

Je marchai en direction de la maison lorsque je croisai Nate. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui.

« Oh excuses moi, me dit celui-ci.

-Ca ne fait rien, lui répondis-je en reprenant ma route.

-Mia ! M'interpella-t-il. »

Mon dieu ! Il connaissait mon prénom. J'étais tellement gênée.

« Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

-Et bien Chuck me l'a dit. Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue ici.

-Merci beaucoup euh…

-Nate ! Je m'appelle Nate.

-D'accord. Tu m'excuseras, je dois allait me changer.

-Bien sur. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Il me fit encore un irrésistible sourire, et je me retirais dans ma chambre. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'un garçon tel que lui m'ait remarqué. Je ne me faisais cependant pas d'illusion. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Toutes les filles devaient être à ses pieds !

Je me souvenais alors que Gayle devait m'emmener faire du shopping avec elle.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ouvris mon ordinateur, et m'aperçu que j'avais reçu plusieurs e-mails ; il y en avait un de mon père, un de Kim ma meilleure amie et un de … Chuck ?! J'étais réellement surprise. Comment avait-il eu mon adresse e-mail ? Ce garçon était vraiment surprenant. Mais c'est surtout les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit sur ce message qui m'intriguèrent grandement.

_Tu devrais aller faire un tour sur le site de Gossip Girl, tu risques d'être surprise !_

Mais qui c'était ça « Gossip Girl » ? Je n'y comprenais rien. Mais comme un lien accompagnait le message, je me dis que les réponses à mes questions devaient se trouver là. Avec une certaine appréhension, je cliquais sur le lien, et arrivai sur le site de Gossip Girl. Visiblement, personne ne connaissait l'identité de cette fille mais son site était un des plus visités par les ados de Manhattan. Seulement, à ma grande surprise, ma photo était sur la première page du site. Et avec moi sur cette photo il y avait Nate qui me tenait le bras, et moi qui le regardait avec un air émerveillé. Juste dessous, il était écrit ceci :

_Vu, Nate tenant tendrement la main d'une parfaite inconnue dans la propriété des Bass. Notre Nate aurait-il conquis le cœur d'une nouvelle jeune fille ? Mais que faisait-elle chez les Bass ? Les filles, vous avez du souci à vous faire !_

J'étais morte de honte. Je ne savais plus ou me mettre. J'étais persuadée que c'était ce Nate qui avait manigancé ça. Peut-être même avec l'aide de Chuck. Il me fallait des explications et vite. Je décidai de partir à la recherche de Nate. J'espérai plus que tout qu'il n'était pas parti pour que je puisse lui régler son compte j'étais folle de rage. Tellement folle de rage ! Par chance, lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, je tombai nez à nez avec lui.

« Salut Mia !

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications ! Viens par là ! Lui dis-je en le tirant par le bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça va un peu trop vite ? me dit-il en me regardant avec un sourire.

-Que, qu'est-ce-que tu t'imagines ? Et lâches moi la main !

-Je ne te suis pas trop la.

-Peut-être que ça va t'éclaircir les idées ! »

Je lui montrai l'article sur le site de Gossip Girl. Il s'assit et le lu de long en large. Il paru même gêné, ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise de lui avoir crié dessus.

« Eh bien Gossip Girl à encore frappé…

-Pardon ?

-Personne n'est à l'abri de cette fille. Tout le monde à déjà vu sa vie déballée sur ce site. Il y a plein de fausses informations qui circulent et pour tout dire, je ne sais pas comment elle a eu cette photo. Et je n'y suis pour rien je te l'assure !

-Ok… Je te crois ! Mais il faut arrêter ces rumeurs.

-Ca ce n'est pas vraiment possible… Personne ne connait Gossip Girl.

-Mais comment on va faire ?

-On ne peut rien faire. A moins de créer une autre rumeur…

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Chuck a un certain… Talent pour multiplier les conquêtes. Tu n'as qu'à te faire passer pour une de ces filles…

-C'est hors de question ! Qu'est-ce-ce ça change pour moi ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi dans l'histoire ! C'est injuste !

-Tu as raison… Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de démentir les rumeurs. Je t'annonce que tu deviens donc ma petite amie provisoire… »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi moi?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ca faisait seulement un jour que j'étais à Manhattan, et tout le monde devait me connaitre. Pourquoi toutes les embrouilles tombaient sur moi ? Et comment avait-elle eu ces photos ? Cette fille me faisait peur, elle était une réelle menace, et pas seulement pour moi. Pour tous les adolescents vivants à Manhattan aussi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au lieu d'inquiéter Nate, ce petit article avait l'air de l'amuser. Mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur elle, et Chuck était surement bien placé pour m'en parler. Je sortis donc de ma chambre, et partis à la recherche de mon demi-frère. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je ne voyais pas où il pouvait être d'autre. Puis je me rappelai que la première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était dans le salon principal. Il s'y trouvait peut-être. Je marchai d'un pas décidé en direction du salon, quand j'entendis des voix provenant de la grande salle, celle où l'on mangeait. J'étais de nature curieuse, et décidai donc de me cacher derrière le mur pour écouter ce qu'il se disait.

« Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Je reconnus la voix de Chuck.

-Elle était totalement perdue, paniquée même je dirais, lui répondit Nate. C'est sur qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de se retrouver sur un site internet visité par la quasi totalité des adolescents de Manhattan.

-C'est parfait, il faut lui apprendre la vie à cette fille. Elle n'est plus dans son trou pommé de l'Arizona. Grâce à moi, elle ne passera plus jamais inaperçue aux yeux des autres, dit-il en rigolant.

-Je te trouve un peu dur avec elle. Ca a l'air d'être une fille bien tu sais. Tu devrais la laisser un peu tranquille.

-Tu es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? C'est une pommée ! Cette fille est une pommée ! Et franchement pas terrible sur le plan physique en plus de ça. Je te connaissais plus de goût avant… Quand tu t'intéressais aux Serena van der Woodsen, aux Blair Waldorf, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Qui c'était ces filles ?

« La n'est pas la question, rétorqua Nate sur un ton agacé. Puis elle n'est pas si malle que ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre elle. »

Et la discussion se stoppa là. Je restais collée contre le mur la tête tournée en direction de la salle à manger. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, j'avais la gorge sèche et mon front transpirait. Moi qui pensais que Chuck était un garçon gentil, et qu'il me voulait du bien. J'étais trop naïve. Et Nate qui était dans le coup en plus. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Cette bande de petits bourgeois. Ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire que s'en prendre à moi ? Je voulais en savoir plus, et bien que les deux garçons aient arrêtés de parler, je restais prés de la porte guettant le moment où ils reprendraient leur conversation.

« Bouh ! »

Je sursautai et me retournai quand je vis Chuck qui venait d'arriver derrière moi. Il me colla au mur. Il approcha sa tête, et colla sa bouche à mon oreille.

« Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes ? Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais ?

-T'es bien placé pour me parler de politesse toi! Lui répondis-je en me débâtant vivement mais en vain car il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi. J'ai tout entendu ! Je sais que c'est toi qui a donné les photos à Gossip Girl ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça tu sais ? »

Il me regardait en souriant. Un sourire maléfique qui me fit encore plus peur. Je vis Nate arriver derrière lui.

« Chuck lâche-la ! Dit-il.

-Nate ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est juste un petit différent entre frère et sœur.

-Je ne te considérerais jamais comme mon frère. Plutôt crever que d'avoir un frère tel que toi ! T'es qu'une ordure. Puis tu te donnes des airs comme ça, mais pour faire des choses comme ça, faut être atterri bien bas.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ta fière comme ça ! Tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis.

-J'ai pas peur de toi ! »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, et déposa un baisé dans mon cou. J'avais peur. Les larmes commençaient à monter à mes yeux. Mais d'un coup il se retira, et je vis que Nate l'avait collé au mur et le tenait par la gorge.

« Putain mais tu fais quoi là ! Lui cria-t-il dessus !

-C'est bon calmes toi ! J'allais rien faire je t'assure ! Elle commençait à faire sa fière, j'ai juste voulu lui faire un peu peur c'est tout.

-Tu crains mec ! Sérieux tu crains ! »

Sur ce il le lâcha, et je partis car je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à eux. Mais Nate me retenu par le bras.

« Attends Mia !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ! Lâches moi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! C'est dégueulasse ce que vous avez fait ! Je suis déjà assez fragile comme ça, il faut que vous veniez me pourrir la vie en plus ! Vous êtes vraiment horribles ! »

Je m'étais mise à pleurer, il me lâcha alors la main et me regarda avec pitié. Je crois qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas le pardonner comme ça. Je marchai d'un pas rapide en direction de ma chambre, quand je croisai ma mère.

« Mia chérie ! Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien ça va…

-Je vois bien que non… Il y a un problème ? »

Je pouvais tout raconter à ma mère ce que Chuck et Nate avaient fait, et pourtant je me ravisai. Je n'étais pas assez méchante pour ça. Mais ce qu'il y avait surtout, c'est que j'avais peur. Peur que Chuck se venge de moi. Oui, il me faisait peur désormais. Et pourtant, je savais que je devrais être forte car j'allais vivre avec lui pendant un bon bout de temps. Je n'en avais pas envie mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais personne à qui me confier, raconter mes problèmes. Il y avait bien Kim mais elle ne pourrait rien pour moi. Elle habitait loin, et me manquait. Mon père aussi me manquait. C'était injuste ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Non maman… Il n'y en a pas… Juste un petit coup de blouse, c'est tout. Papa me manque et je me sens un peu seule ici. Mais je vais surement me faire des amis, et je me sentirais mieux après.

-Tu es sure que je ne peux rien faire pour toi ?

-Oui… J'en suis sure. Tu m'avais proposé une après-midi shopping, ça tient toujours ? »

Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse que je veuille faire cette sortie avec elle. Je me dis alors qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts avec elle, et l'accepter tel qu'elle était. Si je ne m'entendais avec personne dans cette maison, ma vie allait être encore plus dure. Puis sortir allait me faire du bien. Voir du monde et dépenser de l'argent. Ce n'était pas trop dans mes habitudes mais visiblement à Manhattan, les habitudes devaient changer.

« Bien sur que oui ça tient toujours. De quoi as-tu besoin comme vêtements ?

-Il me faut de tout. Des chaussures, des robes, un maillot de bain, du maquillage et… Un téléphone portable si tu veux bien.

-C'est parti alors !

-Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre pour sortir. Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? Nous faisons la même taille il me semble.

-Oui je vais te passer une robe et des chaussures. Et de toute façon, tu auras ta propre garde robe après. »

Des magasins à Manhattan, ce n'est pas ce dont il manquait. Il y avait de toutes les marques ! Je n'en avait jamais vu autant, sachant que dans mon village natal le plus grand magasin était l'épicerie. Ma mère voulait que j'essaye de tout. « Il te faut de tout pour être acceptée à Manhattan. » m'a-t-elle dit. Et étrangement, voir tous ces vêtements, essayer de tout et repartir avec des tas de sacs ma faisait vraiment plaisir. Jusqu'au moment où dans un magasin, je croisai un groupe de filles.

« Blair regarde ! Dit l'une d'elle. Ce ne serait pas la fille qui est en photo avec Nate sur le site de Gossip Girl ?

-Mais tu as raison Tiffany ! Répondit la dite Blair. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots. »

Je commençais vraiment à flipper. Ou je devenais parano, ou ces filles parlaient vraiment de moi. Et je croyais que la deuxième option était la bonne, à mon plus grand regret. Les filles se dirigeaient vers moi. Elles étaient cinq. Celle qui s'appelait Blair était très belle. Elle était accompagnée de quatre autres filles qui la suivaient comme des petits chiens. Je fis mine de regarder des vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à mon niveau.

« Excuses-moi ! Me dit Blair sur un ton agressif.

-Euh oui… On se connait. Lui répondis-je en me méfiant.

-Je ne crois pas non, enfin moi si… Pas personnellement je veux dire. Bon bref. Est-ce-que par un grand hasard tu connaitrais Nate Archibald ?

-De qui ? Je répondis l'air étonné. Non je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Désolé.

-Ne te moque pas d'elle, reprit une des quatre filles en sortant la photo de Nate et moi. Peut être que ça va te rafraichir les idées ! »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une rencontre peu attendue

Je croyais halluciner. J'avais effectivement la confirmation que toute la ville était au courant de la rumeur qui courait depuis ce matin sur le net. Je regardais la photo l'air bête et perdu.

« C'est bien toi sur cette photo ? Reprit Blair l'air agacé en voyant l'expression sur mon visage.

-Euh… Oui il me semble. Mais c'est bizarre non ? Ca doit être un montage, genre une mauvaise blague un truc comme ça.

-Ne nous prend pas pour des idiotes ! Me cria dessus une des « amies » de Blair. On sait très bien que c'est toi ! Et personne ne peut faire de tels montages sauf si évidement la photo est une vraie. Déjà tu es chez Chuck Bass et en plus en train de faire on ne sait quoi avec Nate ! Il est à Blair et pas…

-Tiffany ferme-là ! Tu parleras quand je t'aurais sonnée. Nous n'avons qu'à laisser parler la principale concernée… N'est-ce-pas ? »

Blair me regardait avec un air de défit. Cet air qui me perturbait. Surtout venant d'une fille que je voyais pour la première fois. Mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger, car elle soutenait son regard, me fixait droit dans les yeux en ayant l'air de dire : « Quoi que tu dises, je sais que tu mens. Tu ne peux pas nier. On a toutes vues la photo… ». Et sérieux, c'était flippant.

« Ecoutes euh… Blair ?

-Oui Blair.

- Ecoutes… Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix donc je vais m'expliquer. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je t'assure. Je connais à peine Nate. Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui seulement. C'est comme Chuck ! Je ne l'ai rencontré que hier.

-Alors que faisais-tu chez lui en maillot de bain ? Et qu'est-ce-que Nate faisait ici ?

-Nate est visiblement un ami de Chuck. Et il était invité…

-Je sais bien que Nate et Chuck sont amis ! Ils sont meilleurs amis ! A mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. En tout cas, ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu étais chez Chuck. »

A ce moment là, j'aperçus ma mère vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle portait dans ses bras un tat de vêtements qui n'étaient visiblement pas pour elle. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle vienne me voir. Seulement, elle disparut derrière un des rayons du magasin, ayant surement repéré un autre vêtement. « Faites qu'elle vienne me chercher ! » Je me disais dans ma tête. Je ne savais vraiment pas me défendre face à cette fille. Et puis j'étais en minorité. Ce n'était pas juste non ? Puis ma mère réapparu derrière Blair et son groupe de filles et les fixas. Et tout d'un coup, elle s'exclama :

« Voyez-vous ça ! Mademoiselle Blair Waldorf ! Quelle plaisir de te croiser ici !

-Madame Bass ! Comment allez-vous ? Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez ce genre de magasin. Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici ?

-Et bien vois-tu, j'accompagne ma fille faire du shopping.

-Votre fille ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille. Où est-elle ?

-Eh bien… Là. Répondis-je timidement. Je m'appels Mia.

-Oh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais chez Chuck alors ! Ca me rassure tu sais…Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir agressée comme ça…

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Me dit ma mère.

-Euh laisse tomber maman. On y va ?

Ma mère dit au revoir à Blair qui me fit un sourire. Ma mère me questionna sur le fait que Blair soit venue me parler, mais je lui dis que c'était une erreur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Et je ne voulais pas me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin avec Chuck et Nate. Je commençais à ne plus avoir de place tellement j'avais de paquets dans les mains. Et ma mère ne compatis pas s'en arrêtait là. Dans chaque magasin que nous faisions, elle me ramenait une pile de vêtements, et la plupart du temps, nous repartions avec la totalité de cette pile.

Le temps était passé très vite. Cela m'étonna d'ailleurs. J'aurais pensé que de passer une après-midi m'aurait été plus pénible. Et étrangement, cela m'avait été très agréable. Je pense que malgré ce qu'avait fait ma mère, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'était ma mère après tout, et je fus prise de culpabilité lorsque je me rappelai la façon dont je lui avais parlé lors de sa visite chez mon père. Vivre avec ma mère allait surement rééquilibrer un peu ma vie. Seulement, il y avait Chuck. Et je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par lui.

La maison était calme quand nous sommes rentrées. Ma mère est allée prendre une douche car elle avait une soirée avec des amis, dont la mère à Blair Waldorf. J'en ai donc profitée pour aller ranger dans mon dressing, tous les somptueux habits et les chaussures que ma mère m'avait achetés. Et malgré tous ces achats, le dressing paraissait ridiculement vide.

Ma mère venait de partir, et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je décidai alors d'aller me faire à manger. En me dirigeant vers la cuisine je croisai Nate.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ?

-J'attendais Chuck. Tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

-Je crois qu'il est sorti. Mais je ne sais pas quand il va rentrer.

-Je peux l'attendre ici ? Enfin si tu m'autorises bien sur. Je ne voudrais pas te gêner. Et puis tu n'as peut-être pas forcement envie de d'être en ma compagnie après l'épisode de ce matin.

-Ecoute. Je m'en fiche un peu. C'est à Chuck que j'en veux. Pas à toi. Il m'a menée en bateau en me faisant croire que je pouvais lui faire confiance et eu final je me suis faite avoir comme plein d'autres filles avant moi je suppose. »

Nate me regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse. Cela me fit bizarre. Aucun garçon ne m'avait regardé de la sorte. Je rougis et détournai le regard. Je regardai dans le frigo s'il y avait quelquechose que je pourrais manger. Il y avait une salade composée. Je le pris et allai m'assoir à la table de la cuisine. Nate vint me rejoindre. Il s'assit en face de moi et me regarda alors que je mangeai ma salade.

« Tu sais c'est son tempérament, me dit-il doucement.

-Pardon ?

-Chuck. C'est sont tempérament d'être comme ça. Il n'a jamais vraiment respecté les autres. C'est comme s'il ne croyait que en lui, se vénérait. Ce peut paraitre bizarre mais c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, et on ne pourra pas le changer. Et malgré tout ça, il reste mon meilleur ami. C'est avec lui que j'ai fait toutes mes conneries. Il n'a pas une bonne influence sur les autres. Et l'image qu'il veut donner de lui est celle d'un rebelle.

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça. J'ai beau essayer mais je ne peux pas. Il ne me connait même pas ! A quoi ça lui sert alors de faire ça ? Et pourquoi t'as accepté d'être dans ses magouilles ?

-Je change complètement quand je suis avec lui. Je suis plus moi-même. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas…

-D'accord. »

Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment dans la pièce. On entendait seulement le bruit de nos respirations, et de la fourchette contre la porcelaine de l'assiette. Nate n'était pas aussi cruel que je le pensais au final. Ca me faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas confiée ! J'avais envoyé un e-mail à Kim mais elle ne m'avait pas répondue. Et puis même. Ce n'était pas pareil. Elle ne pourrait rien pour moi vu la distance qui nous séparait. J'avais peut être trouvé en Nate un confident… De plus je n'étais pas insensible à son charme. Ses yeux bleus immenses faisaient principalement son charme, bien que tous les traits de son visage soient gracieux et harmonieux. Et en plus de ça, il avait l'air de m'apprécier, et d'aimer m'écouter parler. Je ne savais pas de quoi parler avec lui. Maintenant que nous ne parlions plus de Chuck, nous n'avions plus aucun sujet de conversation. Alors c'était ça ? Les seules fois où je parlerais avec Nate, ce serait au sujet de Chuck ? Non je ne pourrais pas parler avec lui uniquement de mon beau-frère. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir, et moi, je ne voulais pas parler de lui. C'est la que je repensai à ma discussion avec Blair cet après-midi dans les magasins. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Nate, et je voulus le questionner pour en savoir plus sur ce sujet.

« Alors, toi et Blair… ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu sors avec Blair Waldorf n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non pas du tout, dit-il sur la défensive. Blair et moi c'est une vieille et longue histoire.

-Ca te gênerais de me raconter ? Demandais-je timidement. Enfin sur ça ne te dérange pas bien sur !

-Non… Ca ne me dérange pas seulement ce n'est pas très passionnant tu sais ?

-Je m'en fiche, lui dis-je avec un sourire. J'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur toi et sur les adolescents de cette ville en général. Je suis un peu perdue depuis hier.

-Je veux bien mais d'abord, dis moi pourquoi tu me parles de Blair.

-Ah oui. Et bien cet après-midi lorsque je suis allée faire du shopping avec ma mère, j'ai croisé Blair qui m'a je dirais… Incendiée par rapport à la photo qui circule sur le site de Gossip Girl. Et une de ses amies m'a dit que tu étais à Blair, que je n'avais pas le doit de t'approcher. Des trucs du genre. Donc je me suis dit que c'était surement ta petite amie… En tout cas elle a l'air de tenir à toi !

-Blair et moi on est sorti ensemble un moment… Mais pour moi ca fait longtemps que c'est fini. Sauf que pour elle c'est un peu plus dur visiblement. En plus de ça elle est super possessive donc à chaque fois qu'une fille s'approche d'un peu trop prés de moi, tu peux être sure que je ne le reverrais pas de si tôt…

-Comment ça ?

-Elle les menaces, les insultes, les pousses à bout… Blair est une vraie teigne ! Je te promets… Il ne faut pas trop s'y frotter… Mais ne te laisse pas impressionner par elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je t'assure.

-Elle ne me fait pas peur. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je vois qui je veux. »

Il me fit un grand sourire comme pour dire qu'il aimait bien parler avec moi. Puis j'entendis Chuck arriver dans la maison. Quand je le vis dans l'encadrement de la porte, je ne pris ni le temps de le saluer, ni de continuer ma discussion avec Nate, qui me regarda gentiment. Je lisais dans ces yeux de la pitié, de la compassion mais surtout des regrets. Je savais qu'il regrettait d'avoir monté ce plan avec Chuck. Je pouvais voir en Nate un véritable ami. Il avait beau m'avoir fait un sal coup, il restait quelqu'un de très gentil et généreux, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de tous les ados de Manhattan à en juger par les quelques rencontres que j'avais eu. Mais il ne fallait pas que je parte pessimiste, sinon je n'allais jamais me faire d'amis. Je parti donc dans ma chambre, et ouvris mon ordinateur portable. Je consultai rapidement mes e-mails. Kim m'avait de nouveau laissé un message.

_« Hey Mia !_

_C'est dingue ce qu'il t'arrive à Manhattan ! Tu sais j'ai été très étonnée de ton départ. Ca m'a vraiment fait de la peine de ne pas avoir put te dire au revoir. Puis j'ai pas bien compris ta mère qui débarque comme ça. J'ai vu ton père au fait l'autre fois au marché… Il a l'air un peu perdu sans toi… Je savais pas si je devais te le dire mais il m'a fait de la peine. Et tu me raconteras hein ta rentrée à Constance machin. Ca à l'air cool Manhattan…_

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles au plus vite !_

_Kim qui t'aime ! »_

_« Salut Kim,_

_Les choses se compliquent ici… Mon demi-frère s'est révélé être un peu plus méchant qu'il ne le parait. Il a monté un coup pour me ridiculiser aux yeux de tous les adolescents de Manhattan. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça a marché ! Je suis allé dans une boutique, et une bande de filles m'ont reconnu. Mais il y a Nate, le meilleur ami de Chuck… Il était dans le coup pour me ridiculiser. Enfin, le truc c'est qu'ils voulaient faire croire que je suis sa petite amie. Au début ca me soulait tu vois… Mais j'ai parlé avec Nate, et il est super sympa comme garçon. En fait je crois que je ressens quelquechose pour lui. Je sais pas si c'est de l'amour. Mais son charme ne m'est pas indifférent._

_Je t'envois vite un message pour te raconter la suite,_

_Je t'embrasse, Mia » _


	7. Chapter 7 : Mon entrée à Constance

Le grand jour était arrivé j'allais entrer à Constance Billard, avec aucun point de repaire, et une énorme boule au ventre. Je me dis d'abord que j'allais simuler une maladie comme je faisais avec mon père les temps de pluie qui donnent envie de dormir toute la journée. Avec un peu de chance, ça marcherait. Puis je me dis que ce n'était pas le moment de me faire remarquer, du moins, pas le jour de la rentrée ! Je me levai péniblement, quand ma mère fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Bonjour chérie ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Heu… Je suis carrément angoissée si tu veux tout savoir.

-Mais c'est normal ! Ne te fais pas de soucis. Regarde, tu vas mettre ton uniforme de Constance, avec les grandes chaussettes avec un nœud en haut, et tes jolies ballerines à talon Chanel. Qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que ca craint d'avoir à mettre un uniforme…

-Arrêtes donc de râler ! Chuck va t'accompagner pour que tu ne sois pas perdue.

-Pardon ? Euh je veux dire, super ! »

Avec un grand sourire, ma mère quitta la pièce. Non ! Pas Chuck ! En même temps elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui et Nate et je ne tenais pas vraiment à lui expliquer. Je cherchai mes affaires, et m'habillai tel que ma mère me l'avait conseillé. J'enfilai l'adorable ensemble de lingerie Orcanta, une marque française de sous vêtements féminins, et mis mes chaussettes, quand mon ordinateur portable indiqua un e-mail. C'était seulement de la publicité pour un jeu idiot en ligne. Puis j'entendis ma porte s'entrouvrir c'était Chuck. Choquée, je n'osais plus bouger, puis je repris mes esprits, et attrapai ma couette.

« Chuck ! On peut savoir qui t'a permis d'entrer ? »

Il me regardait avec son air pervers qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je baissai les yeux.

« Que ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu de féminité dans cette maison !

-Oui histoire de te rincer l'œil !

-Voyons petite sœur, tu exagères !

-Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur, et quitte cette pièce tout de suite ! Tu me dégoutes !

-Très bien ! Mais sache que tu es très bien foutue Mia. A Manhattan, ou ne garde pas longtemps sa virginité. Surtout avec le corps que tu as ! »

Sur ce il se retournait toujours avec le même sourire pervers, et partit. J'enfilai en vitesse mes vêtements, et ma mère vint me maquiller, tout en m'expliquant les gestes histoire d'avoir un make-up parfait. Puis je descendis, pris un petit déjeuné en vitesse, et sorti sachant pertinemment que mon demi-frère allait faire tout le trajet avec moi. Seulement, je tombai nez à nez avec l'adorable Nate, qui me fit un sourire craquant qui me fit fondre. Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa le bras.

« Alors ? Comment vas-tu ? Prête à reprendre les cours et à affronter les profs et les pestes du lycée ?

-Euh moyennement, dis-je avec un rire nerveux, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix disons. Euh… Où est Chuck ?

-Ah oui ! J'ai préféré t'accompagner moi plutôt que de te laisser seule en sa compagnie. Et je ne vais pas dire le contraire, ça m'arrangeait bien aussi. J'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaitre, et puis tous les autres mecs risquent de m'envier d'être à tes côtés. »

Je devins rouge pivoine tellement j'étais gênée mais en même temps tellement ravie de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Merci… C'est sympa. Enfin d'un côté car de l'autre je vais me faire incendier par Blair qui risque de ne plus me lâcher de la journée voir de la semaine.

-Surtout que je compte bien t'accompagner chaque jour ! Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans Manhattan.

-J'ai un téléphone tu sais. Au pire, je peux appeler ma mère qui m'enverra direct le chauffeur.

-En parlant de téléphone, je te donne le mien sur le champ, histoire que l'on reste en contact même en journée. Et si à midi tu n'as personne avec qui manger, moi je m'en ferais un plaisir.

-Nate… C'est pas contre toi mais, par rapport à Blair tout ça, c'est pas non plus que j'ai peur d'elle… Je veux pas me faire des ennemies directement en arrivant. Je pense qu'il faut que je me débrouille seule je pense. Par contre, hors des heures de cours, et dans des endroits ou on sera surs de ne pas voir Blair et ses copines, enfin ses petits chiens, ce serait avec plaisir que je passerais du temps avec toi. Tu ais le seul à m'avoir accueilli gentiment.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que Blair m'empêche de faire tout ce qui me ferait plaisir. Alors si Blair ne le veut pas, je ne peux pas avoir d'amies ? C'est ridicule… Donc on va arriver tous les deux au lycée, et ce midi je viendrais te chercher, et on ira manger une pizza à Central Park. Et pour Blair, je m'en occupe.

-Très bien. »

Le trajet en la présence de Nate fut tellement agréable ! Toutes les filles me regardaient jalousement, et tous les garçons regardaient Nate avec envie. Pour la première fois, je plaisais. J'étais habillée sexy, et mon maquillage et ma coiffure étaient irréprochables. Et Nate… Il était tellement adorable, et moi tellement fière à ses côtés. Il me fit une visite commentée de Manhattan alors que nous nous rendions au lycée. Et c'est à l'angle d'une rue que je l'aperçus : Constance Billard et toutes ses lycéennes, qui attendaient que la sonnerie retentisse, et que les vœux de l'année de la principale commencent. Le bâtiment était très grand, et tout gris. Surement la pollution qui planait dans l'air. Et pourtant, je sentais monter de l'excitation en moi. Je croisais le regard de Nate, qui m'adressa cet irrésistible sourire qu'il était le seul à posséder. Je lui rendis, et nous continuâmes à s'avancer vers Constance.

« Et voila, me dit Nate, on est arrivé. Alors ? Comment tu trouves le lycée ?

-Grand et… Sombre. Pas très accueillant aussi… Et puis il n'y a pas de verdure ici !

-Jeune fille ! On est plus en Arizona la. Ici c'est la ville ! Pas la nature. La pollution et tout. C'est la ville quoi ! C'est Manhattan.

-Et oui… Bon ba je crois bien qu'on est arrivé.

-Je vais te laisser alors ! Bonne chance. Et appel moi pour ce midi.

-Oui bien sur. Je n'oublierais pas. »

Il s'éloigna de moi, puis se retournai. Il revint vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui eu le don de me mettre dans un énorme embarra. Et puis c'était sur, Blair devait se trouver dans les parages, et pester avec ses copines en me pourrissant. Mais je m'en fichais ! Je savais que Nate m'appréciait, et que Blair l'importuné plus qu'autre chose. Il était passé à autre chose, et en plus de ça, j'étais sure que je lui plaisais. J'en étais certaine ! Sa façon de me regarder, de me parler et d'être attentif à ce que je disais. Et en plus il m'avait embrassée ! Rien qu'un petit bisou sur la joue, mais même ! Je me sentais tellement fière devant toutes ses filles qui devaient ma jalouser. Et pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me faire des ennemies ici.

Je me sentais un peu perdue dans ce grand lycée, et tout le monde me dévisageait comme si j'étais la première fille sur cette terre. J'aperçue au milieu une grande jeune fille blonde, qui était tellement belle qu'il en était impossible de ne pas la fixer, ce que je fis, vraiment pas discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers moi. Vite, quelquechose à faire. Je vis un pot de fleur et je me lançais dans une longue et intéressée observation de la seule et unique fleur que se trouvait dans le pot. Je m'afficher encore plus qu'à mon arrivée. Mais je ne voulais pas parler avec cette fille. Je l'avais vu qui discuter auparavant avec Blair et sa bande de copines, en je n'avais franchement pas envie de me frotter à elles. M'afficher avec Nate devant le lycée était décidément une très mauvaise idée. Et dire que j'avais promis de manger avec lui ce midi ! Je pensais l'appeler sur le champ pour tout annuler. Oui téléphoner, c'était une bonne idée ça pour éviter une conversation avec la grande blonde. Fière d'avoir trouvé un moyen de faire diversion, je plongeai le nez dans mon sac, afin de sortir mon portable. Quand je l'eu enfin trouvé, et le sortais glorieusement de mon sac, je tombais nez à nez avec elle. Elle était encore plus belle et plus impressionnante vue de prés. Ses cheveux blonds naturels, avec des boucles parfaitement dessinées tombaient sur ses épaules, les proportions de son corps étaient idéales, et sa tenue la mettait encore plus en valeur. Elle était parfaite ! Je la fixai bouche bée, ne sachant que dire, et réfléchissant à comment j'allais, encore une fois, me sortir d'une situation embarrassante.

« Hey, salut ! Moi c'est Serena. Je t'ai vu trainer toute seule dans les couloirs, et comme je te connais de Gossip girl enfin tu vois, et bien je voulais t'accueillir. C'est jamais cool de rester seule. J'ai connu ça passé un temps, enfin c'est une longue histoire. »

Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais estomaquée. C'était un piège c'était sur ! Oh mon dieu, je m'attirais des ennuis à chaque fois que je passais quelquepart. Et celle là était encore plus intimidante que Blair et ses copines. Cette fois c'était sure. J'étais foutue ! Elle allait surement me bizuter, m'enfermer dans une salle de classe ou dans les toilettes et me torturer. Je ne savais pas de quoi ces filles étaient capables. J'étais pétrifiée.

« Euh salut. Désolée vraiment mais on m'attend là-bas, dis-je en désignant une masse d'élèves, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas paraitre malpolie, mais tu ne connais personne. Il y a un problème ?

-Non pas du tout, répliquais-je d'une voix faussement aigue.

-T'es sure ?

-Oui oui… Enfin non pas vraiment. Je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Je me suis fait des ennemies dés mon arrivée c'est pour te dire ! Dont ton amie Blair.

-Oh non, il n'y a pas de problème avec Blair, elle pensait juste que Nate s'intéressait à toi, mais vu que tu es la demi-sœur de Chuck et que Nate et lui sont souvent fourrés ensembles, c'est pour ça que tu le côtois n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je devins blême. Mes mains devinrent moites et se mirent à trembler comme jamais. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'allais faire ? Je savais que le seul moyen de me sortir de cette situation qui était des plus embarrassantes, était de mentir. Et je savais que désormais je devrais éviter Nate. Si je voulais me faire une place ici, c'était la seule situation.

« Oui bien sur. Je connais à peine Nate en plus. Je l'ai croisé quelques fois chez moi, et cette photo c'est en fait Chuck qui l'a mise pour m'embêter.

-Oh oui je connais Chuck, ça ne m'étonne malheureusement pas de lui. Bon écoute, ce que je te propose, c'est de te joindre à nous ce midi. On mange sur les marches du lycée. Rendez-vous à midi ?

-C'est que je… Serena me fixa interrogative. Oui bien sur j'y serais.

-Génial ! Tu es la bienvenue dans notre groupe ! »

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire adorablement perturbant. Malgré cela, Serena semblait différente de Blair. Plus gentille, moins peste. Je ne voulais pas perdre Nate, c'était le seul garçon qui s'intéressait à moi depuis que j'étais entrée dans l'adolescence. J'avais bien eu un copain en sixième. Il s'appelait Carrey. Ah Carrey, un petit gros à lunette, avec qui j'étais sortie pour prouver qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Veronica Moon, la peste blondasse du collège. Celle-là, y'avait juste le bus qui lui était pas passé dessus ! Je la détestais. Seulement, au lieu de lui clouer le bec, ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Pendant les trois mois ou je suis sortie avec Carrey, tout le monde me regardait et parlait de moi, j'ai mis fin à cette douce idylle entre nous, quand il m'a dit : « Et si on s'embrassait avec la langue ? ». C'est la qu'il a ouvert la bouche, et que j'ai découvert les épinards du midi coincés dans ces molaires. J'ai du lui dire avec regret : « Ca ne va pas le faire entre nous. ». Pour en revenir à Nate, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être plus important de favoriser une amitié avec les filles, et ne pas nuire à ma réputation. Pourtant, je me disais que ces filles me faisaient peur. J'en étais persuadée. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais me faire ma place à Constance. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'allais dire à Nate ? Je lui avais promis de manger avec lui, et je lui faisais faux bond. Je tournai la tête, et découvrais Serena qui me gratifia de son adorable sourire. Tant pis, j'appellerais Nate, et lui dirais que je ne peux pas venir ce midi.

La cloche retentit alors dans les couloirs, et je me dirigeai vers la chapelle du lycée. La principale nous fit un très long et très ennuyeux discours de bienvenue. Personne dans ma classe ne m'adressa la parole. Je me sentais horriblement seule. Puis il fut temps de rejoindre les salles de classe, et de rencontrer notre professeur principal. Je m'installai à une table, persuadée que j'étais condamnée à passer l'heure toute seule à mon bureau. Mais une fille blonde et super belle entra dans la classe, et semblai aussi perdue que moi. Elle avança timidement au milieu des rangées. Elle balaya la salle du regard, et croisa le mien.

« Tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi si tu veux, lui lançais-je, je n'attends personne. »

Son regard s'éclaira, et elle me gratifia d'un immense sourire.

« Merci beaucoup ! C'est super sympa ! Je ne connais personne ici. Au fait moi c'est Jenny de Brookline.

-Je suis dans la même situation que toi. Ca fait à peine une semaine que je suis sur Manhattan. Et moi c'est Mia de l'Upeer East Side.

-Ah je vois, tu viens d'une famille aisée… Je me sens super différente ici. Je viens d'une famille modeste et…

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je viens d'une famille modeste aussi. Ma mère qui était partie quand j'étais petite est venue me chercher il y a une semaine. Avant j'habitais dans l'Arizona. Ca me change vraiment de voir tout ce monde, les immeubles tout ça. Mon truc c'est la lecture et toi ?

-Moi je suis plutôt branchée mode, tout ça. C'est moi qui fais mes vêtements. J'aimerais vraiment entrer dans une école de stylisme, mais mon père n'en a pas vraiment les moyens. »

Notre discussion s'arrêta quand notre professeur principal, Mme Kimberly nous demanda le silence. Mon emploi du temps n'était vraiment pas terrible ! Je finissais seulement une fois à deux heures et demie, et commençais deux fois à neuf heures.

« Vraiment pas terrible cet emploi du temps ! Dis-je à Jenny lors de la récréation.

-Tu sais, mon frère est en terminal cette année, et peut de classes finissent à deux heures et demi, même une fois dans la semaine.

-Oui sauf que vu toute la masse de devoirs que l'on va avoir, on n'aura pas de temps pour nous. »

J'aperçus Serena au loin qui me fit signe de la main. Je lui rendis son salut, et sentis mon téléphone vibrer. C'était Nate. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais annuler notre déjeuner.

« Allô ?

-Salut Mia ! C'est Nate ! Alors cette matinée à Constance, ça s'est passé comment ?

-Plutôt bien. Nate c'est bien que tu appels. Je voulais te dire que pour ce midi ça ne sera pas possible. Je reprends les cours plus tôt, et je n'aurais pas trop le temps. Du coup je vais manger vite fait avec mon amie Jenny au self. On pourra faire ça une autre fois tu sais ? Et ça n'a rien contre toi. Je te jure.

-Mia ! Ca va ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ca me faisait plaisir de manger avec toi mais ce n'est que partie remise tu sais ? Sinon je voulais savoir si tu avais croisé Blair, enfin si elle avait eu des remarques déplacées tout ça. Enfin tu vois quoi ! »

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal de lui mentir. Et le pire, c'est que je ne devais pas raconter ma rencontre avec Serena à Nate, et surtout pas ce déjeuner qui se profilait sur les marches de Constance. S'il savait que j'avais annulé notre rendez-vous juste pour bien passer aux yeux des filles, comment l'aurait-il pris ? Encore une fois, j'omis donc de lui dire la vérité.

« Et bien je ne l'ai pas encore croisée à vrai dire. Tu sais ce que c'est, le lycée est très grand, et elle est bien trop occupée par elle-même pour s'occuper des autres.

-Tu sais, au fond Blair est sympa. Il faut juste que tu es une place dans son estime pour qu'elle te respecte un minimum. Je sais de quoi je parle je t'assure, dit-il en riant de son rire craquant.

-Bon je dois te laisser, je vais bientôt rentrer en cours et je dois retrouver les gens de ma classe. On a décidé de tous se réunir pour aller ensemble en cours, enfin histoire de ne pas se perdre.

-Ok de toute façon je dois bientôt rentrer aussi. Et Mia ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si par hasard tu serais là cet aprèm', enfin après les cours.

-Bien sur. Ou veux-tu que j'aille ?

-Super ! A ce soir alors ! »

Sur ce il raccrocha. Il était tellement craquant que la culpabilité me rongeait de plus en plus. Au fond de moi, je crevais d'envie de voir Nate et de manger avec lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire faux bond aux filles. Surtout pas à ces filles. La cloche retentit, et comme convenu, je retrouvai les autres élèves de ma classe devant la fontaine, qui était aussi le centre du lycée. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à notre cours de français, tout en discutant avec Jenny. J'étais vraiment heureuse de m'être fait une amie qui avait mon âge, et qui n'était pas mêlée à toutes ces histoires de gosses riches. Je me retrouvais plus à travers elle qu'à travers des Blair ou des Serena. C'est vrai, elles étaient belles, riches, populaires, mais après tout, ma vie la vrai, c'est quand même celle que je vivais avec mon père. La matinée passa vraiment très vite. Quand la cloche de midi retentit, je sortis anxieuse de la salle de classe, et me dirigeai vers les marches des escaliers du lycée.


End file.
